


Stay A Little Longer

by Zurenika



Series: It's an SF9 Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, based on Christmas songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: song: Baby, It's Cold Outside





	Stay A Little Longer

Inseong tensed up when he felt Youngbin's fingers brush his neck, he glanced at the guy but Youngbin was focused on Juho who was talking about something random again. He didn't think too much of it, until Youngbin did it again and this time, he started playing with the edges of Inseong's hair, twirling it around his fingers. 

He looked at the guy. Youngbin met his eyes and winked. The simple action sent his heart racing and he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

"Oh, I didn't know it's this late. We should go," Rowoon exclaimed looking a bit suspicious to Inseong's liking. Everyone made a scramble for their phones to check the time and agreed with the guy. Within minutes, all the others were bundled in their coats and out the door. Inseong didn't miss the knowing smile on Rowoon's face before the door closed on him. 

"I should- I should go home, too. It's getting late," Inseong said but he didn't make any move to get off the couch.

"Stay a little longer," Youngbin whispered as he trailed his fingers across Inseong's shoulder. Inseong's eyes fluttered close and he let out a shaky breath.

"I-I can't. I might be snowed in," he answered, mustering up the strength to stand up. Youngbin grabbed his wrist, tight at first, but then loosened it afterwards.

"Have one more drink at least?" Youngbin insisted. "Please, just one more drink?" he repeated looking up at him with puppy eyes. 

"I really shouldn't," 

Youngbin stood up, keeping his grip on Inseong's wrist. "Come on, Inseong. It's cold outside. Besides, if this weather continues, it wouldn't be safe for you to go home," 

Youngbin finally let go of him and disappeared into the kitchen. Inseong's phone vibrated and he saw a text from Rowoon, 

_This is ur chance idiot. dont fuck it up_

"Your chance to what?"

Inseong jumped, clutching his chest. "You scared me!" he said. 

Youngbin laughed. He was carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses which he placed on the table in front of them. 

"I don't know what Rowoon is referring to but he's right, don't you think? You shouldn't throw away your chance," 

Inseong remained quiet as Youngbin poured wine on both glasses and handed him one. He watched as Youngbin sat back down on the couch and queitly sipped his drink.

Rowoon was right. He had feelings for Youngbin ever since he could remember and he should take this chance. Besides. Youngbin wanted him to stay so maybe that adds up to something, right? he thought. 

"Whatever," Inseong muttered under his breath as he sat back down on the couch. He raised the glass to his lips but Youngbin stopped him. 

"Wait, it's better this way," Youngbin said as he leaned forward and kissed him, the taste of the wine clinging onto his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:  
> twitter @kaydawonie  
> curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika


End file.
